


Gelato al gusto papi

by Dentelle_Blanche



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Sugar Baby Harry, Sugar Daddy Louis, daddy - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dentelle_Blanche/pseuds/Dentelle_Blanche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>></p>
            </blockquote>





	Gelato al gusto papi

Nella casa regnava il silenzio tipico del sabato mattina, dove nè uno nè l'altro doveva abbandonare il caldo confortevole del piumone.  
Louis era un padre single di trent'anni e, accanto a sè, il piccolo Harry stava iniziando a stiracchiarsi.  
Sollevò le palpebre, osservando la camera nella penombra creata dalle tende e dalla tapparella abbassata con i propri occhietti grandi e smeraldini, voltandosi in direzione del proprio papà, guardandolo ancora dormire.  
Ridacchiò appena alle sue labbra leggermente schiuse e si rotolò sotto il piumone, sdraiandosi come se nulla fosse sul corpo del più grande.  
Iniziò a posargli piccoli bacetti sul petto, arricciando poi le labbra a cuore per via di tutti i 《papi, papino!》 senza risposta.  
Tornò allora in posizione seduta, iniziando a saltellare sul bacino dell'altro, con un leggero broncetto.  
《Papino mio, svegliati!》 continuava a chiamarlo il piccolo, muovendosi sul bacino dell'altro.  
Louis venne strappato dal sonno a quei movimenti sul proprio bacino sensibile e aprì gli occhi con un sonoro gemito che gli abbandonò le labbra.  
Sul momento, il suo sguardo color ghiaccio fu annebbiato ma si riscosse ad una nuova fitta al bassoventre, causata dal bambino sul proprio bacino.  
《A-ah..amore.》 soffiò piano, ad occhi sgranati. 《Amore di papà ehi..c-che stai facendo?》 il tono era acuto, nonostante non stesse urlando.  
Harry battè le mani felice e poi le posò sullo stomaco del padre, sorridendo con occhi e labbra. 《Papino sei sveglio!》  
《S-sì tesoro...fin troppo.》 Bisbigliò tra i denti, mordendosi l'interno del labbro, avvertendo ancora una volta quella dannata fitta al bassovente.  
Come se ancora non fosse abbastanza, Harry si dondolò sul bacino del padre, guardando confuso il maggiore che continuava a mordersi le labbra e strozzare gemiti.  
La bocca di Harry si schiuse sorpresa, portando poi le mani sull'intimità del padre, guardandolo dritto negli occhi. 《Ma..ma papino, perché è così duro?》 chiese confuso, continuando a tastare il membro congestionato del papà.  
Louis era sconvolto, non aveva idea di come rispondere al proprio figlio e, come se non bastasse, l'erezione mattutina in quel momento era più inutile che mai.  
《A-amore non toccare, t-ti prego》 Biascicò l'uomo a denti stretti, soffocando ansiti e gemiti.  
La risposta però non era affatto soddisfacente per il bambino riccioluto che, in tutta risposta, tornò a muovere il bacino su quello del padre, finendo poi anche lui per mugolare.  
Guardò il padre ad occhi sgranati, mordendosi il labbro inferiore confuso 《Papino..papino ho sentito qualcosa di strano qui》 sussurrò il piccolo, tastandosi con le piccole dita il bassoventre.  
《Ti fa male?》  
Harry scosse la testa, con le guanciotte paffute a farsi color pesca 《E' stato bello papi..ancora, ti prego. Posso?》  
In quel momento Louis non sapeva cosa dire, la propria erezione pulsante non era d'aiuto e nemmeno l'espressione da cucciolo del bambino.  
Annuì appena, maledicendosi nel medesimo istante, sospirando poi piano al movimento del bacino del figlio sul proprio.  
《Papino, toglimi il pigiamino ti prego...è tanto bello muoversi così》  
《Alzati amore》 soffiò Louis, spogliando poi il piccolo dei pantaloni azzurrini, lasciandoli poi sul suo lato del letto.  
Il piccolo si toccò tra le cosce, schiudendo le labbra dalla sorpresa 《Papino, papino! E' duro!》 strillò il piccolo, prendendo velocemente la sua mano, portandola dove poco prima aveva posato la propria.  
Al tocco del padre si fece sfuggire un leggero ansimo, con le guance rosse, intanto che si spingeva verso la sua mano. 《Oh papino..è bello se mi tocchi con la tua mano..ti prego lo fai ancora? Per piacere》 Il piccolo stava implorando il padre mordendosi le labbra, spingendosi più vicino alla sua mano.  
《Lo facciamo insieme piccolo, ti va? Papà aiuta te e tu aiuti il tuo papà, vuoi amore? So che sei bravissimo》 Bisbigliò piano Louis, mentre si sollevava appena a baciare tutto il viso del bambino che, prontamente annuì.  
Louis si liberò del proprio pigiama, rimanendo solo con i boxer, resi fin troppo stretti da quella dannata erezione e si accarezzò appena, mugolando piano.  
《Papino ma ora è tanto grosso..anche io poi?》 Domandò confuso il piccolo Harry, portando le manine a tastare il sesso del papà, facendolo inarcare, con un lungo sospiro.  
《Oh..ti piace se faccio così papino? Sono bravo?》 e nella voce c'era un senso di orgoglio nel fare quell'effetto al proprio papà.  
Il maggiore annuì, mordendosi il labbro inferiore 《Amore, sei un bimbo bravissimo..sei tu che lo hai fatto diventare così grande, lo sai? Perché sei bravo.》 Bisbigliò umettandosi le labbra, guardando il piccolo negli occhi, accarezzandogli il piccolo sesso da sopra gli slip di Superman.  
Harry a quel tocco chiuse gli occhi, spalancando di più le cosce e le labbra. 《A-ah papi...papino mi piace tanto..ti prego ancora..toccami ancora》.  
Louis si sentiva malissimo e benissimo insieme, si sentiva in colpa ma, allo stesso tempo, vedere il proprio bimbo eccitato lo faceva impazzire.  
《Sta tranquillo amore, papà ora ti farà stare bene, vuoi?》  
《S-sì papi..s-sì》 gemette il bambino, iniziando di nuovo a muoversi sul bacino del padre, piegandosi appena in avanti. 《E' così bello papi...m-ma fa un po' male se continuo così...t-toccami》  
《Togli le mutandine amore, papà ora penserà a te》 sussurrò al piccolo, continuando a massaggiarlo da sopra la stoffa in cotone.  
Harry si sdraiò accanto al papà e si liberò delle mutandine, divaricando le gambe ed osservando il proprio piccolo pene eretto, come non aveva mai notato fare.  
Guardò poi Louis inginocchiarsi accanto a sè e si mordicchiò le labbra, sospirando alle sue dita lungo la coscia. 《Papino ti spogli anche tu? Come quando facciamo il bagnetto...a-ah》 ansimò nel bel mezzo della frase, per via delle dita del più grande a sfiorarlo nella piega dell'inguine.  
Louis si sporse appena a baciare il più piccolo sul naso e Harry si aggrappò all'elastico dei suoi boxer, tirandolo appena, cercando attrito contro il proprio corpo.  
《Papi ti prego...》 Miagolò il piccolo, mordicchiandosi le labbra tutto rosso.  
Harry continuò a tirare la stoffa scura che stringeva il sesso del più grande e lo strattonò in basso, riuscendo man mano a scoprirlo.  
《E' gigantesco papi!》 strillò guardando l'erezione sbucare dai boxer, restando a bocca aperta.  
《Voglio toccarlo papi..posso? Io sono bravo》  
Louis sorrise addolcito ed eccitato, liberandosi completamente dei boxer, togliendo poi la maglietta al più piccolo.  
《Puoi fare tutto ciò che vuoi con papà, va bene? Tutto quello che vuoi》 bisbigliò al piccolo, sfiorandogli con pollice ed indice il suo capezzolo destro, mordendosi il labbro inferiore.  
Harry annuì e tornò seduto, iniziando a sfiorare lentamente l'eccitazione del papà, guardandolo curioso.  
《Papino è caldo....ed è così duro...mi piace toccarlo》 ammise il piccolo, premendo poi appena sulla punta, strappando un gemito acuto all'altro.  
《Papi? Ti ho fatto male? Do un bacino sulla bua?》  
L'innocenza del piccolo eccitava Louis in modo incredibile, era così bello.  
《Oh amore, sarei tanto felice con i tuoi baci...puoi farlo se vuoi》  
《Tutto per renderti felice daddy, ora ti do tanti bacini》 annuì velocemente il piccolo, piegandosi in avanti, accarezzandogli la base del membro mentre riempiva di baci la punta.  
《Leccalo amore, dimmi se papà ha un buon sapore》 ansimò Louis, abbandonandosi tra i cuscini, intanto che lo guardava.  
La piccola linguetta di Harry sgattaiolò fuori dalla sua tenera boccuccia e sfiorò la punta, solleticando il buchetto, arricciando il nasino.  
《È un po' salato papino, però mi piace farlo..tu sei così felice...lo fai anche a me dopo?》  
Louis annuì, continuando a gemere alla lingua del piccolo che, nonostante l'inesperienza, lo stava facendo impazzire. 《S-sì piccolo..a-ah..come sei bravo amore...papà dopo ti farà tanto felice.》  
Harry tutto entusiasta continuò a passare la lingua lungo la cappella del grosso sesso che si ritrovava davanti, mugolando più volte. 《È come un gelato...al gusto papi!》  
《S-se continui così sentirai il gusto di papi molto meglio amore...a-ah...come sei bravo》 Louis stava impazzendo, non credeva di essersi mai eccitato tanto.  
Harry prese in bocca la cappella e succhio appena, staccandosi con uno schioccò, guardando il papà in estasi che lo pregava di farlo ancora.  
Sentendosi così adorato ripeté il gesto, succhiando la punta del sesso che iniziava ad inumidirsi, mentre accarezzava il resto del membro con le manine.  
《O-oh piccolo..papi è così felice...s-sì ancora...n-non ti fermare Harry..a-ah》 i gemiti erano acuti mentre si accarezzava i capezzoli, stringendoli sotto le dita, inarcandosi alla piacevole sensazione di quella sorta di pompino.  
Aveva una dannata voglia di spingersi in quella piccola boccuccia meravigliosa, scopandone ogni centimetro.  
Urlò quasi a tutte quelle attenzioni voraci e delicate insieme, venendo poi sulle labbra del piccolo e un po' sul suo viso, sporcandogli il mento.  
《Papi, la tua crema è buonissima!》 strillò il piccolo, leccandosi le labbra, mentre stringeva le proprie cosce, con il piccolo sesso eccitato.  
Louis aveva il respiro accelerato e nonostante la spossatezza post-orgasmo allungò una mano verso il piccolo, accarezzandogli i capelli, recuperando un fazzoletto per ripulirlo dal proprio seme, sussurrandogli poi di stendersi e che lo avrebbe fatto felice.  
《Papino assaggi anche me? Voglio essere il tuo gelato preferito, ti prego》  
Louis gli baciò più volte l'interno coscia, sfiorandogli con le dita i piccoli capezzoli. 《Oh piccolo, tu sei già il mio preferito. Dimmi se ti piace piccolo, va bene?》  
Harry subito annuì e tenne lo sguardo su di lui, mentre si lascia riempire di baci.  
Si morse le labbra alla lingua del papà sul proprio sesso e gemette imbarazzato, chiudendo gli occhi. 《Papino ancora....di più di più!》 lo pregò inarcandosi e strusciandosi contro le lenzuola.  
Louis gli sorride e leccò lentamente il pene eretto del bimbo, stuzzicandolo con i denti, prendendolo poi finalmente in bocca.  
Nonostante Harry non potesse ancora produrre sperma, ciò non lo escludeva dal raggiungere l'orgasmo.  
Il corpo del piccolo era scosso da brividi di piacere a quell'inaspettata situazione così gradevole.  
Per lui era così difficile descrivere come si sentisse.  
Louis con attenzione succhiava il suo sesso eccitato, portando le mani sotto il suo piccolo sedere per sollevarlo appena ed avere libero accesso anche ai testicoli.  
Li leccò con attenzione, inglobando poi anche loro nella propria bocca, succhiando avidamente, godendosi il proprio piccolo impazzire.  
《A-ah papi...p-papi》 il piccolo gemeva a labbra schiuse, con i riccioli sparsi sul cuscino.  
La lingua del papà lo stava facendo impazzire, avvertiva un calore così intenso.  
Mugolò contrariato quando quella bocca gli abbandonò il sesso e riaprì gli occhi, con sguardo quasi triste.  
《Papi..non sono buono?》  
《Oh no cucciolo, sei buonissimo. Ma papà vuole farti stare tanto bene, tu lo vuoi?》  
Harry annuì, stringendo le gambine, sentendosi strappare via quella sensazione acuta di piacere.  
Louis lo fece voltare e gli separò le piccole natiche rosa, schiudendo le labbra ed avvicinando la lingua al suo orifizio, prendendo a leccare velocemente il piccolo anello di muscoli.  
Il ricciolino urlò dal piacere, dimenandosi sotto di lui, spingendosi contro la mano del papà che intanto gli accarezzava il membro.  
《Papi..p-papi papi devo fare pipì i-io..》  
Louis lo zittì premendo appena sulla punta del suo pene e si ritrasse dal suo meraviglioso sederino per tranquillizzarlo.  
《Lasciati andare amore, dopo ti sentirai benissimo, non ti preoccupare》 e detto questo riprese a stuzzicare il suo orifizio, fino a far urlare il piccolo stremato, per aver raggiunto il suo primo orgasmo.  
Harry si accasciò sul letto con il respiro corto e il corpo sopraffatto da una sensazione mai provata prima.  
Si rigirò giusto il necessario per abbracciare il papà e si abbandonò sul suo petto, con un sorrisino sereno e stanco sulle labbra.  
《Lo voglio fare ancora papi...》 Bisbigliò socchiudendo gli occhi, sul punto di addormentarsi nuovamente.  
《Tutte le volte che vuoi.》 replicò Louis, stringendolo al petto per assopirsi insieme al suo bambino.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
